Aneth aran, emma sa'lath
by Angelique Daemon
Summary: Anders gets rather mixed signals from the Commander, until one day a stranger appears at the Keep... much to the Commander's delight. Set post-Awakenings.


**Author's note:** Just a quick little fun story about my Dalish Warden's reunion with her lover after the events of Awakenings. Based on best possible endings, after the keep is rebuilt, but before everyone started fucking off. Elven pulled from the wiki as always. Title roughly translates to: Greetings (used for familiar people), my one love. Caviat: Zilfayirin's name is NOT Dragon Age Elven, it's from a Drow name generator... because I'm a dork.

* * *

><p>Anders was bored. There were still a few darkspawn about of course, stragglers that had not followed the Architect, but mostly it was tedious rebuilding and governing, and recruiting. ... It did not help in the least that the Commander, perhaps one of the most beautiful elven women he had ever seen, would tease and flirt with him, but then escape the conversation before he could proposition her. It was <em>maddening<em>! _Deliciously_ maddening, but he was a few more weeks away from trying to capture her in a glyph a paralysis and _convince_ her to join him... with his mouth... and without using words...

It also did not help the fact that she was so... _serious_ most of the time. The flirting happened when it was just the Grey Warden Club, as he called the circle of people that had joined during their grand adventure, but any time she had to talk to the seneschal or the nobles, she was _so_ bloody serious. He had a feeling it was because she was Dalish, and the nobles would likely dismiss her as 'just an elf' if she did not wear the mask. There was also a sadness around her, when she thought no one was looking. He had noticed it while they were traveling about the arling, it had usually come when they were bickering. She would smile... but she had looked like she might cry. Once, when it had been the others talking, he had heard her whisper, "I miss you, _lethallin_."

He had asked Velanna about the word to her annoyance, and after badgering her he had gotten her to tell him that it meant something along the lines of 'clansmen,' though the connotation was a bit closer to 'brother,' but not literally. After that, it had been a case of catching Oghren when he was sober, and asking the dwarf about it.

"She means Alistair," the berserker had muttered into his mug, "th'king that died fightin' th'archdemon. Wynne tol' us about it, she said th'Commander was all set up t'take the final blow, and had thought she'd argued him inta backing down..." he took a deep drink of his ale, "Soon as she turned away, th'bleeding nug-humper bashed her with his shield, and..." he snorted, "Well th'rest is history."

"Were they close?" the mage asked as diplomatically as he could, while also putting as much innuendo into it as possible.

Oghren had snorted, "Nah, not like that... not that he didn't _want _it t'be like that, but she had it fer someone else... Alistair was more like a brother t'her," he stared down into his mug, a look of something like sadness on his face, "She's tough, our Commander... but I gotta tell ya, if you'd told me she'd survive th'loss nine months ago, I wouldn't've believed it," he snorted, "I thought she'd take Anora's bitch head off when she dismissed Alistair's sacrifice like sh'did."

Well, that had certainly explained that. He watched the Commander rattle around the castle during the rebuilding, a warrior with nothing to fight. Velanna had caught him watching her, and to his surprise had approached him, leaning against the wall near his position. "Her name's appropriate."

The human mage had frowned and looked at her, "What?"

"Her name," the almost-Keeper replied, "Not all elves' names actually mean something, but hers does. It's old though... a really archaic form of Elven that some believe was spoken only in certain parts of Arlathan."

"What does it mean then?"

She had frowned as she tried to think how to explain it, "'Musical lake of dreams,' I think, but the 'musical' actually indicates deceit... pleasant to listen to and believable, but ultimately a good liar." She crossed her arms, "But I don't think she's _spoken_ many lies... I think she's simply living them."

Anders had frowned and looked over at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've met Keeper Marethari, the stories _she_ told of the Hero of Ferelden did not lead me to believe that she would be..." she waved a hand, "like this. She's a ghost... an empty reflecting pool that shows people what they want to see," she had pushed away from the wall then, "So don't start anything with her. You couldn't fill her even if you wanted to, and you'd _still_ just break her again."

"What?" the human had exclaimed, "I didn't..." but the elf was already gone. Bloody perfect. Well, at least Ser Pounce-a-lot still loved him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teasing, teasing, teasing... sadness when no one was looking... sparks of humor here and there... slipping out of the keep and sending everyone into a panic... so the days passed. By the time the keep was completely finished, and they had a decent number recruits on hand, they were able to begin training in earnest... not that the Grey Warden Club needed training, rather they were the trainers.

Anders had thought his luck would change one night when he had gone into his room, and found Zilfayirin sitting on his bed. She was not wearing her armor, rather wearing instead a simple tunic and breeches, and he had been quite happy. Before he could do more than open his mouth to make some witty comment, she was on him. _Maker_ but she was fast when she wanted to be! She had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a ferocious kiss, made mostly of teeth and tongue, and her hands had moved over his body, quickly opening the clasps and laces that held his robes closed. He had been on cloud nine, and had _just_ pulled her against him, when she suddenly stopped, and moved her hands to his chest, pushing him away. He had released her and looked down at her in confusion. "Is... something wrong?" he asked.

She had sighed, looking away, "I'm sorry, Anders. I thought..." she frowned, "You're so like him, I thought..." she shook her head, "It's just not right. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have tried to use you as a substitute, it's not fair to you."

"I'm a _mage_," he had said quickly, "Easy come, easy go is how trysts go in the Circle," he smiled, "So it won't break _my_ heart if you're just looking for stress relief."

For some reason, that had made her sadder, and when she looked up at him, he had seen the shimmer of tears in her eyes, "Stop reminding me of him," she had said quietly, "That's an _order_," and with that she had left.

_**Frustrating! **_He did not even know who he was reminding her of!

Perhaps a month after that, they were sitting in the mess hall, eating like they had been starved their entire lives. Zilfayirin was distractedly chuckling at the ridiculously exaggerated story Oghren was telling, but was mostly ignoring him. Suddenly her head snapped up, reminding Anders for all the world of Ser Pounce-a-lot when he heard a mouse. Her eyes had widened slightly, and then she was on her feet and racing out of the room as quickly as her long, shapely legs could carry her. Everyone in the Club exchanged glances for only a second, before jumping to their feet and running after her.

He, Nathaniel and Velanna were the fastest, since they were not wearing full-plate... and had longer legs. They arrived outside in time to hear the Commander shout the gate open, and then dart outside it. Surely it was not darkspawn, as no one else had sensed anything. They arrived at the gate in time to see their leader crash into a cloaked figure, and bear it to the ground. Weapons drawn, they quickly poured on speed, racing after her... They realized their mistake when they arrived.

The cloaked figure's hood had fallen back when it was tackled to the ground, revealing blonde hair, and pointed ears. The details of the face were lost to them, however, as the Commander's face was in the way. A honey golden hand was tangled in her hair, while the other rested brazenly on her ass. The group stared in shock as Zilfayirin broke the kiss... and then ducked her head to attack his neck. A long low chuckle rose from the pinned elf as he opened golden eyes, to look up at the assembled Wardens. "We have an audience, my Warden," he purred in a deep, smooth, accented voice.

"Don't care," she growled against his neck, not deterred from her course of actions in the least. Her nimble, quick fingers moved down his body, easily unclasping buckles and straps, as she moved her mouth up to attack his ear.

His eyes rolled back, his lashes fluttering as a groan of pleasure escaped him, "They have weapons," he managed to get out.

"Don't care," she growled again, continuing about her work.

"I don't think we're needed here," Nathaniel muttered, and Anders looked over at him to notice that his cheeks were faintly pink and his eyes were averted.

"I agree," Velanna murmured, turning her back. The other mage caught her soft mutter of, "_Seth'lin_," before she quickly walked away.

"I beg to differ," Ander said cheerfully, moving his eyes back to watch the pair on the ground, "I think it's _vitally_ important that we remain here, in case she needs help subduing this obviously dangerous threat to the keep." '_Or at least this threat to me getting in her knickers..._'

The Howe scion had scowled blackly at him, "Maker's breath, you're a foul man, mage."

"And yet you haven't left either..." he replied in a sing-song voice.

By that time, the others had caught up, and Oghren's voice rang out, "By the _Stones_! It's a pair of elves matin' in their natural habitat!" he snickered, "Watch Sigrun, maybe you'll see where little elves come from!"

"Ugh, Oghren..."

"Ah, now Oghren is a deal-breaker," the pinned man said, and put his hands on the Commander's shoulders to push her away.

She lifted her head and scowled down at him, "Your letter said..."

"My letter did not anticipate our pungent friend's presence..." his brows went up, and he smiled charmingly, "but I promise I'll make it up to you, yes?"

Zilfayirin pouted, but nodded, "I'll hold you to that," she warned him, standing up, "and if you disappoint me, I'll do something terrible to you..."

"Oh such threats," he said with a husky little chuckle and got to his feet as well... at which point his armor fell off, making him throw his head back and laugh, "Oh my, you've gotten even sneakier, haven't you, _mi amor_?"

"Show's over... and we don' wanna see Zevran's naked ass," Oghren grumbled as he reached over and grabbed Sigrun, who was staring, "C'mon, let's go back an' finish that cask of ale."

Anders looked away from the pair of elves just long enough to watch the dwarves, Nathaniel, and Justice turn away and head off. He stayed... _he_ wanted to see this Zevran's naked ass.

"And then there was one," the elf said, smirking as he bent over to pick up his armor, "Not going to run along with your friends?"

"Why should I?" the mage asked, "I've never been one to miss a good show, and by the way the Commander was trying to devour you, it looks like the most entertaining place to be is around you two."

"Oh it is," the shorter man promised as he finished re-buckling himself into place, and shot a look at the Commander, "It's even more entertaining when _I_ devour _her_."

The human looked over at their leader, and saw an expression he had never seen on her face before... Happiness. She looked _genuinely_ happy, in fact she seemed to glow with it, from her starlight hair, to her shining eyes, to her moonlight skin... but something was off. There was a look in those exquisite jade eyes, and a certain twist to the smile on her soft pink lips that looked... demonic. His brows went up, and he looked over at the other elf, who was also examining Zilfayirin. He was caught looking, and the blonde elf offered him a smile, "It seems my Warden is too lost in dark thoughts to introduce us, so I'll do it myself," he inclined his head, "Zevran Arainai, current Guildmaster of the Antivan Crows."

That brought the Dalish rogue out of her thoughts, and she laughed, a _real_ laugh that Anders had not heard before. It was loud and rich, and infectious... and made the other elf look at her with a warmth in his eyes that had little to do with physical desire. "So you killed them all hard enough, that they declared you head murderer?" she asked, her eyes shining with mirth.

"It would seem so," he replied with a smile, and then turned his attention back to the human, "And you are?"

"Anders," the mage replied, smiling wryly, "and I think I'd like to offer you a drink, for making our dear Commander so very happy."

"I believe I will take you up on that offer..." the assassin looked over at Zilfayirin, who had taken his hand, and was tugging lightly on him, "But another night, perhaps. You see, there's a reunion that I must attend, and I'm afraid if I don't go I'll be killed," he winked, "but I am sure I'll see you soon," he looked over at his lover again, and smirked, "In more pleasant circumstances for you, I believe."

Anders watched them walk away, wondering exactly what the Crow had meant. In any event, he was left hanging, and decided that he would get revenge somehow... maybe he would lock Ser Pounce-a-lot in her room after giving him one of those dried herrings he liked so much, though they repeated on him...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Ma emma lath_," Zilfayirin whispered against Zevran's neck, hours later as they rested in each others' arms, exhausted and only just regaining their breath.

The assassin chuckled, his hands idly wandering her body. It had changed since he had last seen her, there were new scars, and she had grown so very thin... as though she had been heated in a forge, and had all of the unneeded flesh melted away. He made a note to plump her back up again, at least as much as he could before he had to return to Antiva, "I know what that means now, you know," he sighed playfully, "it seems all your mystery is gone."

She laughed softly, her breath warm against his skin, "Don't count on it," she said and pressed a kiss against his pulse point. "Does it bother you?" she asked after a moment, "Me saying that, I mean."

He smiled as he dragged his fingertips down her spine, causing her to shiver, "Not at all. I have long since accepted my fate," he sighed dramatically, "I guess I am just doomed to be loved by you." He laughed when she nipped his neck and growled, "It is perhaps the most pleasant doom I have ever experienced," he said with a smile.

She was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "And you... love me too?"

He frowned at the hesitancy in that question, and moved his hands up to her shoulder, so he could push her away a bit to see her face. Even in the darkness of the room, she was visible thanks to her pale skin, and the look on her face was so sad and so needy nearly broke his heart. He took her face in his hands and guided her down into a slow, sweet kiss that had nothing to do with lust, and everything to do with how he felt about her. When he broke the kiss, he stroked his thumbs over the tattooed lines that decorated her cheekbones, "More than anything in this world, or the next," he answered honestly. For some reason that did not seem to make her expression change, and the wetness that fell on his thumbs told him that she was crying now, "What is wrong, my Warden?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Everyone that loves me, leaves me," she whispered wretchedly, "T-Tamlen... A-Alistair... How long until you're gone t-too? For good, this time?"

Ah, yes, he expected he should have seen that one coming. He _had_ upped and left after all, to do something _very_ dangerous, and she had not been able to go with him. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised, "I do not have to be in Antiva to run the Crows. I am yours, from now until the end of time."

"Liar," she whispered, "you know as well as I that someday someone will decide to depose you, and you'll leave again."

Damn, he had hoped she would not think of that already, "Do you remember how you could not take me with you into Denerim?" he asked gently, "How it was fear for my safety that made you leave me at the gate?" at her nod, he continued, "That is why I will leave again, when they come for me. I cannot bear the thought of you being killed because of me."

Her eyes slid to the side, refusing to meet his gaze, "Ah... I understand now."

"Understand what, _mi amor_?"

"Why you called me cruel."

He sighed softly and released her face to wrap his arms around her, and pull her down onto him, "I will return, you know," he whispered against her ear, "No matter what, I will always return to your side."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she murmured sadly, resting her forehead against his shoulder. The tears started coming fast, and a sob shook her, "I _miss_ him, _emma lath_," she whispered wretchedly, "He was my _lethellin_, and I _miss_ him _so much_! Every day! I've missed everyone! There's been no music, no equally alien person for me to relate to, and the only suggestive banter I've heard has been from _Oghren_, and no one in this group blushes easily..." another sob shook her, and he held her tighter, for all the good it would do, "And there's been no _you_!"

He turned his head and kissed her temple, "I'm here now, my Warden," he murmured into her hair, "and we'll make the most of the time we have together." He wondered how much of her physical condition and emotional state was because she had been confined in this keep. "To do that, I suggest you take a vacation. Let the seneschal handle things for a week, while we leave for somewhere less... stone and populated... you get a start on the rest you need," he sighed inwardly in relief when she nodded, "and I will be with you the entire time... until you're sick of me."

"Promise?"

He smiled faintly, "I solemnly swear, upon my honor as a sneaky, untrustworthy bastard." The oath was rewarded with a weak chuckle, just as he had hoped it would be. Ah, his heart-sore love... he would make her better, he swore it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anders was getting worried. At first he had been annoyed at the Commander's disappearance... mostly because he felt left out, he would admit... but no one had seen hide nor hair of her since Zevran had shown up the better part of a week ago. Suspicion began to churn inside him... they had not seen the assassin either. He had tried to bring it up casually with Oghren, since the dwarf knew the Crow better than they did, and all he had gotten was a suggestive chuckle and told to go check in the woods between the keep in the city... provided he was good at dodging arrows and throwing daggers.

As it turned out, he was not the only person who had growing suspicions. On his way to the mess hall, he came upon Velanna, who had cornered the newly reappeared Zevran. "What have you done to the Commander, _seth'lin_?" she growled, "I _demand_ you take me to her!"

"If she wanted to see you, my lovely mage, you would find her in your room," he replied, smiling charmingly and not looking the least bit concerned, "Tell me, has anyone told you that your eyes flash in the most captivating manner when you are angry?"

She flushed, though whether it was in anger or embarrassment, Anders was not sure. "I am not _your_ mage, flat-ear!" she hissed like an angry cat, her eyes narrowing, "What have you done with her?"

The Crow's charming expression did not change, though his eyes grew cold, "Defeated a Blight, if you'll recall," he said, "Or do you mean what have I done with her this week? Because the answer to that is sex," his smile widened at the taken aback look on the Dalish mage's face, "_A lot_ of it. To be honest, I am more than a little surprised none of you have heard her. She is not exactly quiet, and I certainly try my humble best to make her as loud as possible," he clicked his tongue, "I had thought they would hear her all the way out to the city itself."

The almost-Keeper's face was bright red, though she attempted to keep her scowl in place despite it, "You are a vile, repulsive, despicable..."

"Ah, such flattery you heap upon me, my lovely mage, but I'm afraid my heart is already taken," the other elf said cheerfully, "Please, do not let it keep you up at night."

Her eyes flashed with rage, "_I'll_ take your heart alright," she threatened as she reached for her staff... and found herself trapped in a force field.

"Oh _dear_ Velanna, that temper _will_ be the death of you," Anders said casually as he strolled over, looking pointedly down at the dagger his spell had stopped from finding her flesh, "Now why don't we all just get along, like good little..." he trailed off, frowning slightly, "Well... I can't think of something all three of us are, so I'll just settle on 'adults', how's that?" He offered Zevran a smile, "Do you remember that drink I offered? Let's go get it now, while dearest Velanna takes this opportunity to calm down, shall we?"

The city elf sheathed his dagger, and offered the human a cheerful smile, "An attractive offer by an attractive man," he said jovially, "Who am I to refuse?" He stepped around the Dalish mage, "Lead the way, my friend."

Once they got into the mess hall, Anders looked over at the shorter blonde, "So... how _is_ the Commander?" he asked, and then smiled wryly, "Other than pleasantly worn out, if what you said to Velanna is true."

The elf chuckled softly, "Oh it's true, never doubt it..." he sighed, "However, I suspect your real question is whether or not I've killed her," he smiled wryly, "Let me assure you that she is perfectly alive... We have been taking a bit of a vacation outside of the Keep. As I'm sure you have noticed, Dalish elves do not do well in captivity. We returned this morning, however she is remaining in hiding, as she has no wish to be dragged back to work just yet..." he shot an amused look up at the mage, "She wanted me to mention to you, that if your puss were to find his way into her room after you've been feeding him that smelly fish, she will fill your room so full of traps, it will take you a month to get from the door to your bed."

Of _course_ she had known about that plan... The human chuckled and shook his head, "She's like a mind reader," he groaned jokingly, "she stares at you with those bright jade eyes of her, and you go weak in the knees, and soft in the head..."

"Do not forget hard in the groin."

"I was getting there. Anyway, she looks at you like that, and the next thing you know, she's pressing all your buttons, and you're going out of your way to do whatever she wants, because you think she's your best friend!"

"It's a talent of hers," the Crow said cheerfully as they left the mess hall, and headed into the room that led to the wine cellar, "However, I feel inclined to point out that she only manipulates the people she meets in passing. The ones she keeps around, she actually _does_ consider her friends, and care for," he chuckled wryly, "Look at me... When I met her, I was trying to kill her!"

"So _that's_ what she meant!" at the elf's raised brow, he elaborated, "When she recruited Nathaniel, he asked if she made a habit of making Wardens of people that wanted to kill her, and she told him that some of the people most dear to her in the world wanted her dead."

Zevran laughed, "Ah yes, that would indeed be me," he smiled cheerfully as they reached the wine cellar, and he left the mage's side to explore the bottles stored on the racks, "Ah, and now I cannot imagine life without her. Fate is a fickle whore, is she not?" He picked up a bottle, and his brows hit his hairline, "This is Antivan brandy," he said in surprise, "the same kind..." he threw his head back and laughed, "Ah that sentimental woman!" he put the bottle back on the shelf, "If she sneaks another chastity belt on me though, I believe I'll return the favor."

"Chastity belt?" Anders asked, confused by the elf's tangent.

That confusion earned him an amused smile, "It is important to play horrible pranks on your friends when you are having to travel the length and breadth of a country, potentially to your death. Ask her some time about the paint incident, if you are looking for a good laugh."

The mage's lips twitched slightly, "Ah, see, we pulled pranks on the templars in the circle... but none of them were quite so nice..." he picked a bottle of wine, and then produced a couple glasses, having pinched them on the way down, "I hope you don't mind having the drink down here. Otherwise Oghren would suddenly appear, and steal the bottle."

"And why should I mind having a private drink in the dark with a handsome man?" the assassin asked with a grin, "I think you'll find I mind it as little as you do, my friend."

Anders raised a brow as he passed the shorter man a filled glass, "Are you flirting with me?" he asked, half-teasing.

"Yes," was the cheerful reply, "quite blatantly, I thought."

The mage's brows hit his hairline, "Really? I mean, I thought you and the Commander..."

"Yes."

"Then why...?"

Zevran grinned suggestively, "Because I'm that very lucky, very _rare _kind of man that ends up with a woman as open to... fun possibilities as he is."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That depends entirely on what you think it means, I'm sure," he sipped his wine calmly.

The human frowned slightly, "Are you being frustrating on purpose?"

"Yes."

Anders chuckled, "So _this_ is what it's like to talk to me."

"She _did_ mention that you reminded her of me, yes," the assassin said cheerfully, "This wine is very good, by the way. You have excellent taste."

"Thank you," the taller man replied distractedly and frowned, "Wait... _you're_ the one I reminded her of?" he asked, "I thought it was brief King Alistair."

Zevran winced, "Do not let her hear you call him that, my friend, else she'll forget that she likes you. The only reason Anora is still alive after making a disrespectful comment about Alistair, is because a friend of ours was very fast for a giant."

"Oghren mentioned that in passing," the mage muttered.

"I am not surprised," the Crow looked into his wine glass, "but no, you are not very like Alistair, beyond being a tall, blonde, handsome human with broad shoulders."

The human's lips twitched, "Flatterer."

"It's only flattery when it is not true," came the cheerful reply.

Anders chuckled and took a sip of his wine, "So, can we speak seriously for a moment?"

"I have been serious the whole time, but if you wish to change the tone of the conversation be my guest."

"How _is_ the Commander, really?" he asked, "I'm just... worried about her. It's not really like her to so thoroughly run away from her duties, and have nothing to do with us grunts, you know?"

"Ah yes, I know," the smile left Zevran's face, and he peered into his wine, "She is very weary, and heart-sore," he answered honestly, "I imagine you are the one to thank for her being physically whole, as I cannot image the lovely, but very angry Velanna as a healer."

"Yes, I've been the healer of the group," the human said with a faint smile, "It's a wonderful excuse to get my hands on attractive women."

The elf smiled faintly, "I imagine... but at the same time, I cannot see you having much trouble with that," he took another sip of his wine, "But all the same, thank you for taking care of my Warden. I think the best that can be done now is to simply get her to rest and eat, and offer what comfort she'll take," he shrugged, "I imagine she will insist on ending her 'vacation', such as it is, soon and things will be back to normal," his lips twitched, "Well, as normal as they can be with the Guildmaster of the Crows rattling about the keep."

"So you really are staying?" Anders asked curiously as he finished his wine.

"Of course," the shorter man smiled wryly, "I promised her that not even really sharp razors would be able to separate us once I returned, and I will do my best to hold to that promise." He finished his wine as well, and passed the glass back to the other man, "Tell me... has she slipped off on her own in secret, only to be found somewhere outside of the keep, sleeping under the stars?"

"Yes," the mage replied, taking the glass, "about once a month."

"Oh good," Zevran smiled wryly, "That is likely why she is functioning at all, though it does not seem to have been enough. I do not think Dalish were ever meant to be surrounded by stone." He tilted his head slightly in thought and then added, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon... and under more enjoyable conditions..." he grinned, "Provided that cat does not stink up Zilfayirin's room," with that he headed for the stairs leaving Anders to wonder, given all the evidence, if this was going where he thought it was... where he _hoped_ it was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zilfayirin reappeared after the full week had passed, slipping effortlessly back into her role as Warden-Commander. There were differences, however. For one, she seemed _much_ happier, much more prone to laughter, and _far _less serious most of the time. It was not hard to see that Zevran's presence was doing her a world of good, as she was eating like a Warden again, and a smile was never far from her face. It became very apparent to everyone watching that the Crow had no intention of killing her, especially when the looks the two exchanged occasionally were taken into consideration...

The only person that was less than pleased about the change was Velanna. She spent most of her time glaring blackly at the assassin, and Anders often heard her mutter comments in Elven that he was entirely sure were insults. When ever the commander was not around, and the assassin was the tension got thick enough to cut with a knife. The Dalish mage went out of her way to try to corner the other elf, but he continuously slipped away from her before she could trap him. Until one day...

She must have come across him while he working on his archery, and gotten to him before he could pull his daggers. When Anders had come across the scene, Zevran was singed, annoyed and bruised, glaring angrily at the other blonde, "What do you hope to accomplish?" he snapped as he dusted dirt from his clothing, "Do you think to run me off?"

"Yes!" the almost-Keeper hissed, "You're _terrible_ for her! She deserves better that a _seth'lin_ like you! She has a duty to her people! The man she chooses should be a proud, strong Dalish man, not one of the _elvhen'alas_!"

"Ah yes," the assassin said, "The duty to reproduce is it? Then I assume no one's told you?"

"Told me what?"

His brows went up, "Grey Warden women all but lose the ability to have children," he told her, "Something about the taint making them inhospitable to new life. There have been isolated incidents where this has not proven true, but they are few and far between."

The Dalish woman paled, "That's a lie," she hissed.

"If that is what you wish to believe," he said calmly.

"It's a _lie_!" she shrieked, and lifted her staff to cast...

Only to be cut off as her head was yanked back by her hair, and a dagger was pressed to her throat. Anders stared mutely in shock, wondering where Zilfayirin had come from for she was the one holding the other elven woman. "Do you know what the qunari do with their mages, when they try to pull what you just did," the Commander growled darkly, "They cut out their tongues, and sew their lips shut to ensure they can never harm anyone again," her voice was cold enough to burn, "If you _ever_ try to attack _emma sa'lath _again, I will make you _wish_ that was your fate." She released the other elf and moved around her to stand next to Zevran, "I thought we had moved beyond this, Velanna," she said, looking genuinely disappointed, "Each is elf is precious, remember? Furthermore, my choice in lovers is none of your business, and you've _no_ right to attempt to run him off," she crossed her arms, "I like you, Velanna, and it's nice having another Dalish around, but if you make me chose between keeping you and keeping him, I will choose him."

Anger had been building in the mage's posture, but that last announcement caused a look of hurt to pass over her face. "I see," she said, quickly marshaling her features, "Then I will keep my peace," with that she turned and strode away.

Zilfayirin sighed softly and turned her attention to her lover, taking her face in his hands, "Are you alright, _emma vhenan_?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his face for evidence of injuries.

He smiled faintly, as he reached up and covered her hands with his own, "I assure you, it will take more than a little fire and a rock to shuffle me loose this mortal coil. It is nothing your Anders cannot take care of."

"He's not _my _Anders," she replied with a slight frown, but turned her head, her gaze easily finding the human mage watching them in the shadows, "I don't suppose you'd mind healing him, would you?"

The blonde man smiled wryly as he stepped into the light, "If you hadn't stepped in when you did, Commander, I would have caught her in a force field again," he said, and raised his staff as he cast Heal on the assassin.

"Thank you," the Dalish rogue said, letting Zevran remove her hands from his face, "You're a good man, Anders... though you try so very hard _not_ to be." She turned to look at him, her face thoughtful, "Why... don't you join us for a drink, later tonight?" she asked, and offered him a smile, "I've got some very nice Antivan brandy that needs to be drank before Oghren discovers it."

The human's eyes flicked to the other elf, who smirked happily at him. That... was potentially promising. "Who am I to turn down my Commander?" he asked gallantly, and bowed.

She laughed, "Mm, try that on someone that doesn't know you better," she said with a smile, "Come to my rooms after dinner, and we'll see if we can empty that bottle."

"A horde of darkspawn couldn't keep me from it," he said with a smile, and watched the pair head off. He really, _really_ hoped that this was going where the Crow's smirk led him to believe it would.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Even with all the duties Anders had to help the time pass, it took _forever _for dinnertime to roll around. Training the recruits wore on his nerves quickly, and he found himself distracted while trying to teach herbalism... and was more than a little thankful that he had not been trying to make poisons or traps, because he likely would have killed himself. It did not help that a number of the recruits were not mages, and therefore not inclined to show him respect despite his seniority over them. A fireball, and some quick explaining later saw him turned out to the practice yard to throw magic at the warriors learning templar disciplines... and he hated it. The only upside was when the recruits messed up, and his magic got through to knock them on their asses.

By the time everyone had been called in to eat, the mage was tired, annoyed, and slightly ruffed up around the edges. His mood improved slightly when Ser Pounce-a-lot bound up to him and jumped onto his shoulder, purring and headbutting his cheek. He debated going and getting cleaned up first, but his stomach protested that idea immediately, so he just headed to the mess hall. He had expected to see Zilfayirin and Zevran, but a quick glance around the room told him that they were absent... nor had they shown up by the time the food was being delivered to the tables. He caught a serving girl's arm, and used a bit of charm to find out that the Commander had taken her meal in her rooms. He tried to finish his meal quickly, so he could go investigate, but Oghren spotted him... Oh Maker...

An hour and a half later, Anders _finally _managed to escape the dwarf. He pondered returning to his quarters, but he did not know if the offer had a time limit, so he simply headed for the Commander's quarters and hoped that he did not miss his opportunity. He paused outside the door and did his best to straighten himself up a bit before knocking on the door.

"You'll have to let yourself in," came Zilfayirin's voice, muffled by the thick door, "I'm up to my neck in something."

The mage blinked, but shrugged, figuring that she was likely in the middle of doing something... rogue-ie. He opened the door and blinked in surprise when he stepped into a face full of humidity. His surprise gaze was met by two pairs of amused eyes, one gold and one jade, both peering at him from their seats in the hot tub. He remembered the hot tub, of course, because he had been the one to trace the runes for the stone that lined the bottom of the tub. He had been amused when their leader had approached him with the idea for the project, and had gladly agreed to help. The finished product was a large round tub easily big enough for four people who knew each other very well, and tall enough that it required a set of steps to get into. There was a ledge on the inside that served as a seat, and the enchanted stone at the bottom kept the water steaming hot, so the bather, or bathers, never had to worry about their bath being cut short. He had thought it nice, if impractically large, but... he was starting to see the wisdom of the design now.

"You're letting all the heat out," the Dalish rogue said with an amused smirk, "Close the door, _lethallin_."

Anders nodded dumbly and stepped further inside as he did what he was told, "Ah... If I've interrupted," he started, but quickly stopped when the pair in the tub laughed.

"Not at all," Zevran said smoothly, a smirk curling his lips, "We were going to wait for you, but we were starting to despair that you'd forgotten."

"No, not at all," the human said quickly, "I just got... Oghren-ed." He smiled wryly at the sympathetic looks that earned him, "I came here as soon as I could escape."

"Well then, are you just going to stand there?" the Commander asked, "Or are you going to join us?" she raised a brow, tilting her head slightly. The wink of fire lit on metal drew his attention, and he noticed that her ears were pierced. She wore two horseshoe-shaped earrings through in each earlobe, as well as a jeweled hoop farther up her ear, through the cartilage. He... had never noticed before, since her hair or her helmet always obscured her ears. At the moment, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and out of the water. It was... rather attractive... not that she was not perfectly attractive with her hair framing her face, it was just easier to see exactly _how_ lovely her features were without the obscuring curtain.

"Hellooooooo," he blinked and quickly moved his gaze to meet hers, feeling a bit silly for drifting off there, "Oh good, you're back with us," she said with a grin, "I was getting a bit worried there."

Zevran grinned, "Clearly he was struck by your beauty, my Warden," he said with a chuckle, "It happens more often than you think."

"No, what happens more often than _you_ think is people staring at me wondering 'What the hell is on that crazy elf's face,'" she replied, shooting him an amused look, "but you're free to flatter me all the same."

"It's only flattery if it isn't true," Anders put in, ignoring the smirk the Crow shot him, "and I think your Zevran is right. The look you described only lasts a few seconds, and then they get passed it, and stare anyway..." he smiled, "It's your eyes, really. They're hypnotic."

She chuckled at that, "Mm, yes, that's how I get you," she said with a wry smile, "I captivate my victims with my eyes, and then move in for the kill, like a manipulative elf-snake."

That had the mage laughing, "An elf-snake?" he asked, "Would that be an elf with scales, or a snake with pointed ears?"

A far away look came to her eyes, as though she were watching a scene from the past, "Or an elf with a forked tongue..." she suddenly focused on him again and grinned wickedly, "Which would be _very_ handy, when you think about it," she raised her brows, tilting her head, "You're still dressed... Why is that?"

Anders grinned in kind, inwardly doing his spicy shimmy, "Because you distracted me," he replied and reached up to unfasten his robes, "with talk of how distracting you are," he added, having the robes off in next to no time. He had not been lying about how easy getting robes out of the way was, though for that the robes usually remained _on_, just out of the way. He felt about ten feet tall from the way the elves watched him cross the cross the room. He knew he was handsome after all, and unlike most mages he had worked hard to keep a physique, but watching their eyes darken as he approached was a tremendous ego boost. This... this was going to be an _amazing_ evening.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning after their pleasurably exhausting exploits, the trio lay in the Commander's bed. Anders was passed out happily between the elves, while Zilfayirin idly traced the lines and scars on his back with her fingertips. Zevran lifted his head to peer over the human, and grinned at his lover, "So was it everything you thought it'd be?" he teased.

She smiled but stuck her tongue out at him, earning a chuckle, "Oh sure, make fun of me for wanting to be in a threesome with two men after being in one with two women," she murmured, not wanting to wake the mage, "And yes, it was exactly what I hoped, so _there_."

The Crow chuckled knowing she was teasing right back, "I'm glad," he said, reaching out to tangle his fingers with hers, "You know I enjoy making you happy."

She nodded and moved a bit closer to Anders' side, so she could lean across him and kiss the other elf's hand, "I know, you spoil me."

"You _should_ be spoiled," he replied, and then chuckled when her eyes lit with mischief, "And what evil thought has crossed your mind, you wicked woman?"

Her gaze dropped to the mage between them, before lifting to meet the assassin's again, her brows going up, "Let's see if we can break him," she suggested cheerfully, "Roll him over, and I'll take the bottom this time if you want to take the top."

Zevran grinned evilly, "You give the _best_ welcome home presents, _mi amor_."

"_Aneth ara, emma sa'lath_," she replied with a smile and pulled away, "Now help me roll him over."


End file.
